


I'll Take Care of You

by zetsubonna



Series: Easy Living [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasmic Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>For a prompt, can I ask for stucky with Steve needing to let go of his authority and control he's expected to had on all the time, and Bucky wanting to remind himself that he can have someone before him in a vulnerable position without hurting them so just Bucky taking care of Steve and feeling him with his hands and exploring with his fingers against his prostate and dick in his ass lmao. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You

”Are you sure about this?” Bucky was hovering over him with such uncertainty that Steve shook his head and smiled.

"I am. If you’re not, though, Buck, it’s okay, we can hold off."

"No, I-" Bucky drew in a deep breath. "I want to. I’m just-"

He dropped down to kiss Steve’s lips, soft and lingering, and lowered his eyes when their mouths parted.

"Trusting me is a lot, Stevie. I know you don’t think it is, but it is. Thank you."

Steve shrugged and rolled over on to his stomach. He braced himself on his elbows and knees, smiling at Bucky over his shoulder. “Hey, it’s not altruism. You get me off better when I don’t get in the way.”

"Hands on the headboard," Bucky directed, and Steve slid up to wrap his fingers around the boards. "Don’t pull. You crack it, you’re in trouble."

Steve laughed softly and resettled his knees. Bucky kissed the small of his back and stroked his thighs, taking in the sight of him, prone and spread out and beautiful, head bowed, patient. He let himself smile, running the tip of his tongue over his teeth, and tried to ignore the contrast of his metal hand with Steve’s smooth, supple flesh as he continued stroking his skin, easing the tension out of him with lingering, gentle petting from his shoulders to his knees, until Steve’s breathing was slow and deep, his thick lashes resting heavy on his cheeks. 

"You’re pretty," Bucky sighed, and Steve smiled bashfully. "S’fuckin’ pretty. Put your shoulders down, pull ‘em in. There you go. Now, settle on those elbows, atta boy. Spread those knees out a little wider, baby, let me see you. Oh, yeah. You’re gorgeous, baby."

He shifted his weight on his knees, starting to knead at Steve’s back, at his sides and ribs, at his stomach, his hips, his thighs, and finally his ass, digging in with his fingers and watching the flesh give.

"Shh," he warned when Steve looked over his shoulder, starting to blush again and plainly wanting to talk. "You’re not in charge anymore, remember? You’re mine now. You keep those pretty lips of yours quiet unless I tell you to talk."

Steve giggled softly, and Bucky gave his ass a warning little swat that made his whole body wriggle. “Yeah, I thought you’d like that,” he said, shaking his head. “You always did like getting hit. Come on, doll, show me where you want me to touch you. Don’t say nothin’, just move, let me figure it out.”

Steve bit his lip and adjusted his knees, pushing his chest down into the pillows to better present his ass to Bucky’s attentions, though Bucky pretended not to notice and touched him literally  _everywhere_  else, even caressing his calves and arms before deigning to lean down and, holding his breath to make it more of a surprise, dragging his tongue, flat and firm, across the pucker of Steve’s ass, the hot pressure eliciting a hissing intake of breath as Steve tried to push back toward his face and earned himself another swat.

"You can’t take that, can you, baby doll?" Bucky purred, laughing softly. "You always get too excited over a tongue in you. Probably why you like sucking cock so much, feelin’ like you’re doing it to somebody else."

"Bucky," Steve complained, earning him a bite and a swat before he clamped his mouth shut on a moan.

"You don’t listen for shit," Bucky accused, sucking his middle finger into his mouth for a few moments before starting to work it into him. "I told you to shut up. Why can’t you listen?"

"I’m sorry," Steve whimpered, pushing back at him. "I’m sorry, I’m sorry, oh God-"

"Hush," Bucky admonished, pushing in deeper, up to his knuckle, searching for Steve’s prostate and watching him writhe. "You want my tongue back, baby?"

Steve nodded shakily, and Bucky leaned down to further dampen him with slow, lingering licks, twisting his finger deeper, finding his prostate and stroking it, teasing against it, drawing out moans and making him shiver. The more Steve shook and threatened to fall apart, the steadier and more confident Bucky’s grin became. By the time he was pushing into him with a second finger, his teeth were showing and his eyes were sparkling with affection.

"Mm, it makes me so happy that you still like this," he sighed. "That  _you’re_ still like this. Big, bad boy everybody thinks you are, it’s all bullshit, ain’t it? You’re my pretty baby. You like it when I’m palm-deep in your ass and makin’ you squirm for it. You’re mine, ain’tcha, Stevie? All mine.”

Steve nodded, breathing raggedly, rocking his hips back toward Bucky’s hand his weight on his knees, his fingers curled around the bars of the headboard but not pulling them, not even a little, his toes curled up in the sheets on either side of Bucky’s knees.

Bucky tapped Steve’s hip. “Lean up, doll. Go in the drawer, get me the lube. We’re gonna get you nice and messy and opened up wide.”

"Gonna do me?" Steve breathed, his cock bobbing between his thighs as he rocked up to do as he was told, taking Bucky’s fingers with him and moaning softly when he did.

"I’m thinking about it," Bucky said, smirking. "You’re being so damn chatty, though, maybe I should just finger you and have you suck me off and call it a night."

Steve made a show of clamping his mouth shut. Bucky shook his head, laughing silently, flicking open the lube with his left hand and letting it run, cool and wet, down the crack of Steve’s ass, eliciting another aching, needy sound, especially when he used the wetness to twist the two fingers he already had inside him and make him even more slippery for what felt like ages before he even hinted at adding a third finger.

"Look at you," he sighed, and Steve rocked on his knees again. "You like it, don’t you, baby? You love it. You want me to fuck you, don’t you, Stevie? You want my dick in your ass."

Steve whined softly, flushing again, and Bucky chuckled, shaking his head.

"You’re always fine until I say something about it," he observed. "Then you get all tight and your face turns red and you go hot. You like my voice that much, baby doll? You can tell me, it’s okay."

"Yeah," Steve panted, letting his neck go limp, his head hanging between his shoulders as he curled his fingers around the slats in the headboard again. "I like it- when you talk to me. I like- it when you- nngh,  _Bucky_ -“

"You never did get the hang of talkin’ and fuckin’ at the same time," Bucky murmured, twisting all three of his fingers in all the way up to his palm, his hips rocking in response to the muffled sound of Steve’s voice against his own bicep. "Makes you get all dizzy, until you stop thinking. Relax. Take a little more. I’ve got you, baby. I’m gonna take good care of you. You just hang in there and let me drive, okay?"

He kept thrusting his fingers in and drawing them out until Steve was slick with sweat and his ass was just shy of loose, until he could have slipped his smallest finger into him as well, just to see Steve stretch and try to take it, but he didn’t, because the heat of him was mesmerizing and Steve had gotten to the point where he’d lost track of his self consciousness enough to make low, hungry moaning sounds every time Bucky’s fingertips met the firm bundle of his prostate and made his whole body shake.

He drew his fingers out and leaned down to thrust his tongue into him, holding his cheeks apart, sending Steve crashing forward into the mattress, weak as a kitten from overstimulation, his cock sticky and wet.

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve begged. “ _Bucky, Bucky, Bucky-_ ”

Bucky hummed, grinding his left thumb into Steve’s perineum as he tongue-fucked him, teasing the fingers of his right hand up and down Steve’s cock, cupping and gently squeezing his balls.

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve whined, dropping his hand from the headboard to clench in the pillow. “Bucky,  _please_ , I don’t- I don’t wanna-“

Bucky made a low, disagreeable sound and sucked, and Steve wailed, loud and broken, his hips jerking between the hand toying with his cock and balls and the tongue in his ass, his hands clawing at the pillows until Bucky relented, giving Steve’s open, wanting hole a lingering, intimate kiss and then sitting back.

"You don’t wanna what?"

"I don’t wanna come yet," Steve whimpered, his breath hitching. "I don’t wanna- I want- I want you in me, I want-"

Bucky smirked and rubbed his faintly bristly cheek against the curve of Steve’s ass. “We can arrange that. Or you can come on my hand and I can use it to slick my cock before I stick it in you.”

Steve whined  _loudly_.

"I’m not going to make you choose," Bucky assured him. "I’m just telling you, baby, you gotta  _trust_  me. I’m gonna take care of you, Stevie. I’m gonna make you feel so good, you’ll lose your mind.”

"Please," Steve let his neck go limp again, pushing his ass back toward Bucky. "Please, Buck, please."

"So fuckin’ sweet when you beg," Bucky sighed, adjusting his own cock before leaning forward and starting to push it into him. "I want you to jerk off while I’m taking you, baby doll. Can you do that for me? I want you coming by the time it’s all the way in you. I want you coming hard and sucking my dick with your pretty pink hole, you can do that for me, right?"

Steve groaned, blushing and squirming, dropping his weight to his left shoulder as his right hand busied itself between his thighs, stroking his cock mercilessly, far rougher than Bucky would have dared, pumping it and whining, panting when he heard Bucky’s shoulder rev and felt his left thumb circling Steve’s perineum while Bucky’s right hand guided his cock into Steve, steady, hard and relentless.

"Come for me, baby," Bucky crooned. "Come on, Stevie, work that pretty dick, baby, show me how hot you are, show me how much you want it."

"Oh my  _God_ ,” Steve complained, his voice nearly cracking with strained effort. “Jesus  _Christ_ , Bucky-“

"That’s my baby," Bucky praised him, breathy and low. "That’s my pretty baby, atta boy. Come on, doll. You love this, don’t you? You’re all mine, all open and hot and wet and mine. Come for me, Stevie. Come on my dick. You love it, don’t you? Show me. Come for me."

Steve was covered in come and crying by the time Bucky was pressed all the way into him, laying on top of him, kissing the freckles on his broad shoulders, stroking his stomach with the metal hand, the other pressed over his heart.

"Such a good boy," he murmured. "My baby. My sweet baby boy. So good to me. So fucking sweet and warm and  _good_.”

"Bucky," Steve sobbed. "Bucky, Bucky, Bucky-"

"I’ve got you," Bucky promised, tangling their fingers together before pressing their hands back against Steve’s heart. "I’ve got you, Stevie. Shh. I’m right here, shh."


End file.
